The Other Side
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: After their date gets cut short by a rainstorm, Juvia and Gray move their romantic outing to the bath tub where they take their relationship to the next level. / (Gruvia One-Shot / Sexually explicit content )


**Series:** Fairy Tail.  
**Type:** One-Shot, Smut.  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Gruvia.  
**Rating:**_ Mature. _(Sexually explicit content).  
**POV: **Third Person – Gray.  
**Summary: **After their date gets cut short by a rainstorm, Juvia and Gray move their romantic outing to the bath tub where they take their relationship to the next level.

* * *

**A/N: **To celebrate my 830+ followers on tumblr I promised to write some Gruvia Smut for the very first time. If you can't handle sexually explicit content this really isn't for you. Please don't send me NSFW requests after this, it's a one time celebration thing, I prefer not to write content like this too often. Now, enjoy a fairly confident Juvia (as requested) in a battle of wits with her man while the pair proceed to the next level of their relationship. Thank you for all of your support.

* * *

**I see that sexy look in your eyes  
and I know we ain't friends any more  
if we walk down this road  
we'll be lovers for sure.  
So tonight  
kiss me like it's do or die and take me to  
THE OTHER SIDE.**

* * *

"I don't get it, the sun was shining earlier. That sudden downpour sure was dreary, huh?"

Droplets sprayed around Gray as he dragged a set of fingers through his drenched locks, freeing the water from his hair. Though the rain assaulting the roof was, in fact, rather dreary, there was another storm cloud hanging over his head. A chill gripped him, urging him to turn to where Juvia stood against the far wall, slender fingers twisting the water from her hair. She said nothing as she shed her jacket, hanging it on the hook beside many others. Adjacent to the coat rack, a set of five paintings, courtesy of Reedus, decorated the wall. In every single one she stood at his side, smiling.

A painting for each month of their new relationship.

"Crap! That's not what I meant, Juvia," he exclaimed, stepping further into the room, "Man, I'm no good at this."

She fixed him with a wounded gaze, Gray's heart clenching deep within his chest. They shared a moment of silence.

"Juvia doesn't mind Gray-Sama's words," she whispered, trailing her fingertips along her exposed shoulder, "I'm used to the rain ruining things. Juvia was just excited for our date."

That's right, they couldn't follow through with their plans due to the weather. Actually, this was the first time he'd seen what existed beneath her large coat. Before long his eyes wandered along her shoulders, blue waves sitting over her exposed skin. His gaze lowered gradually to the start of a curve-hugging dress. Of course his eyes lingered on her cleavage, he was well aware of Juvia's voluptuous figure, but the urge to memorise said figure with the palms of his hands grew with each passing second. The dress matched her hair colour and ended just above her knees, a row of lace decorating the hem.

Though it wasn't unusual for Juvia to elicit a bolder, more frivolous nature in his presence, the sight before him sent his heart into a frenzy. She'd really gone all out this time.

"You look..."

She tipped her head, as though anticipating the end to his sentence. He wouldn't finish it. Closing the distance between them, Gray dropped his hands to her shoulders and forced her back against the wall with a force that made the paintings close by clatter on their hooks.

"Gray-Sama?"

"I told you," he whispered, leaning down to press his lips to hers, "_Gray_ is fine."

He could feel her skin grow warm beneath him. In a matter of seconds a soaked clump of material sat on the ground consisting of his shirt and jacket. His stripping habits wouldn't change now that Erza insisted he be more of a gentleman. The heat on her cheeks intensified, as did their kiss. Fervently moving his lips against her own, he allowed their passionate dance to continue for some time, though the heat rendered the Ice Mage uncomfortable, it didn't matter. Because this warmth belonged to her.

And then their moment was ruined by his abrupt sneeze.

"An Ice Mage with a cold," Juvia teased, "We should change out of these clothes... but Juvia has nothing to change into."

"You can borrow something of mine until your dress dries."

She blushed beneath him. Her eyes then drifted off to the bathroom before flitting back to his.

"Gray-Sama should take a bath to get warm, if you catch a cold Natsu will pick on you. Juvia will take responsibility for the rain."

He snorted at that.

"That Hothead can say what he wants, there's no way I'll catch a cold. I've endured far worse, remember? Besides, it's not your fault. I should've been careful with my words, I'm sorry."

What was she saying? He'd witnessed before the water body that Juvia possessed. Wet clothes surely didn't faze her. Not only that, but Gray's sneeze had been instinctive as opposed to cold-induced. She must have known that. She wanted to take responsibility? By doing what? What reason could he possible have to take a ba- _oh_.

* * *

The sound of running water filled the bathroom, steam gathering against the large mirror that hung over the sink. He watched her from the edge of the tub, dragging her fingertips along the surface, drawing hearts beside his name. A towel clung to her figure this time. She'd been sitting there for ten minutes, so unsure of herself.

"I said it's fine," he insisted, clapping his hand onto the surface of the water, sending ripples rushing to the other side of the tub, "I won't look, okay?"

She craned her neck to face him. Her skin had been possessed by a deep shade of scarlet red, as if the heat from the bath water wasn't disorientating enough, the way she looked made Gray feel faint. Reaching over to cease the running water, he took this opportunity to get a good look at her.

"Okay, don't look."

Honestly, he never thought he'd hear those words come out of Juvia's mouth, certainly not after all the time she'd spent fighting for his attention. Returning to the edge of the tub, Gray sunk deeper into the water. Closing his eyes, he drew his knees back against his chest to make room for the self-conscious Water Mage. He heard her thread the towel over the railing beside his, his eyes closing tighter to ensure she wouldn't back out of their new plans. After all, she'd been so insistent.

And then he heard her feet plunge into the depths of the water. Giving her a moment to find a comfortable position, he felt warmth rise to his own cheeks, as though he'd just now become aware of their predicament.

"Keep your eyes closed, Juvia has to..." he felt her spread his legs, his eyes snapping open in alarm, "No peeking! Juvia isn't ready!"

The way her voice lifted an octave spurred a quiet laugh from his lips. She then twisted her form and dropped to sit between his legs. He came face to face with a set of blue waves, her back pressed firmly against his chest. It was his turn to blush. This situation had taken a dramatic turn, had she been planning this all along? No wonder she'd taken her sweet time. He could feel her palm shift along his thigh, coming to rest against his knee. This situation was bad for his health. He could feel his breath start to catch in his throat, a lump forming there soon after.

"Uh, you all set?"

She nodded. Gray honestly had no idea where to set his hands at this point, would she feel uncomfortable if he touched her? Maybe not, this was Juvia after all. Winding his arms over her shoulders, Gray embraced the Water Mage from behind. He could feel her rapid pulse beating against her throat, the thumping resonated through his arm.

"Gray-Sama isn't sneezing," she remarked, glancing over her shoulder to look at him, "Juvia is glad."

He was caught off guard by the genuine concern in her eyes. It really didn't matter how ludicrous the scenario appeared, she just worried about him anyway.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Looks like Natsu won't have a reason to 'pick on me'. Not that it'd matter, that idiot probably wouldn't put two and two together. You'd have to spell it out for him."

She raised her hands to his arms.

"Juvia always feels confident in the water, this is my territory. That's why Juvia was excited to visit the beach with Gray-Sama. Juvia wanted to play in the ocean with you and to do couple things."

The innocence laced through her voice drew him in. He leaned closer, as though unconsciously drawn to her lips. Her pull was magnetic, like Erza with cake, he couldn't help but indulge. And indulge he did.

Only this time - their kiss had repercussions.

She squeaked against his lips, becoming suddenly stiff against him. Pulling back to inspect her features, Gray raised a brow in surprise. Her face looked like a canvas smeared with red paint. Not an inch of skin remained untouched by embarrassment.

"What is it, Juvia? Did something hap-"

Yeah, something happened alright. He didn't need to peer down into the water to know why Juvia had reacted so differently to their kiss. Rather, he could feel the reason. Their situation truly had gotten to his head. The moment their lips touched his arousal had reached its pique. Had she always affected him like this? Pressing himself against the very edge of the tub, he felt the colour drain from his features. She was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the unfortunate incident. Actually - this expression was new. There was something different in her eyes, a spark that hadn't been there before.

"J-Juvia is alright."

"It just happened, I didn't-"

"Juvia said," she stopped mid-sentence to turn around and face him completely, both palms hitting his thighs in that next instant, "It's alright."

Yup, there was definitely something different about her. Could the mixture of body heat and steam be affecting her composure? After all, Juvia had always seemed timid during moments like these. After their first kiss she'd collapsed for a good three hours. With her elevated position, Gray had a full view of her exposed chest. And, of course, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't tear his gaze away.

She initiated the kiss this time, interrupting his awkward staring. Her lips were fierce against his. She kissed him urgently, a sense of need flowing into him. Shifting a hand to the small of her back, Gray traced his fingers along her skin while his other hand moved to the back of her neck. He then snagged strands of her hair between his fingers, holding her in place as their kiss deepened. She'd never pushed him like this before, the tip of her tongue drifted along his bottom lip, urging his lips to part. And then their tongues met in a battle of wits.

"Juvia loves Gray-Sama," her words filled his mouth, but he could hear everything she said clearly, even as heavy breaths snuffed out her voice, "I..."

She pulled away, eyes flitting across the wall beside them. He seized this opportunity to catch his breath, his chest heaving. And then she dropped against him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, causing his problem from earlier to worsen. In fact, he could feel her thigh brushing against it.

"I love you, _Gray._"

She then spun around to sit with her back against his chest once more, dragging strands of hair over her left shoulder. She was flustered after all.

This was the first time she'd dropped the honorific on his name, though he'd done so countless times to ease her into it. This was another first for the blossoming couple.

There was no stopping what happened next.

He pressed his lips to the shoulder no longer covered in masses of hair, planting kisses up her neck until finally he sunk his teeth into her skin. The sound that fluttered past her lips was heavenly. And he knew he wanted to hear it again. Sliding his tongue along the area his teeth had punctured, he took to marking her skin, urging more of those delicious sounds from her lips.

"That's weird," he mumbled against her shoulder, "I didn't know you had a weak spot here."

"Juvia does not have a-!"

Her words slurred into another moan as he once again bit into her neck. Her response seemed heightened this time, her head tipping back to accommodate his lips.

"Ya know," shifting his hands around her, Gray dragged one set of fingers along her stomach while his other hand ascended towards her chest, "I think I want to hear it again."

"W-What?"

Tracing his lips along her shoulder, he captured her right breast with his hand, dragging his thumb along her nipple.

"My name."

She shuddered against him, tilting her head down as though keeping an eye on his other hand. It roamed her lower stomach, daring to sink deeper into the water.

"J-Juvia won't say it again."

He felt her relax against him despite her protest, her thighs, formerly clenched together, soon parting to accommodate the hand that now slid between them.

"You can tell me to stop," he insisted, "This doesn't have-"

"Don't," she interrupted, "Don't stop."

With wide eyes Gray slipped a single finger past her entrance. Her cries filled the bathroom as he adopted a steady rhythm, her walls clenching around it. The hand on her chest ascended her neck, his fingertips dragging across her lips which parted to release a fluctuation of moans. Sliding two fingers into her mouth, he pressed a kiss to her neck, before resting his lips at her ear.

"I thought the water was your territory, don't you feel confident here? You should be able to say 'Gray' over and over again with no trouble."

"Juvia... doesn't want to..."

"Why not?"

The sound of Juvia's hand breaking through the surface of the water was followed shortly by the touch of her hand against his. She brought his movements to a halt.

"Because," forcing him to remove the finger inside her, Juvia slid onto her knees to face him, a bold flicker lighting up her eyes, "Gray-Sama hasn't replied to Juvia yet."

"Replied? You mean to your confession just n-"

Yet again her lips met with his. It would appear that Juvia's confidence exceeded expectations. She'd laid her cards on the table, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him choose one yet just. He'd become so lost in their kiss that Gray hadn't noticed the hand slowly moving across his thigh, not until she'd seized her prize, that is. Her fingers wrapped around him, urging a groan of his own past his lips.

"Juv-"

"Not yet," she breathed, "Gray-Sama mustn't call Juvia's name until he's responded to her confession."

She had him right where she wanted him. Her fingertips slid along his length, causing him to grit his teeth in response. Honestly, the feeling was indescribable. A sense of delight surged through him, his lengthy appendage twitching within her hold. He'd question her noticeable skill had it not been for the fact she'd probably fantasised about this moment at least a thousand times. This was Juvia, after all.

"You're killin' me, woman."

She grinned. A smile he'd never seen before, it was truly sanguine. It suited her. And then she kissed him again, increasing the speed of her movements just enough to make him squirm beneath her.

"Is Gray-Sama ready to reply?"

He'd have responded, had she not sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. His words had unleashed a monster, like the secret code to a Juvia he knew very little about. She'd always been hot, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Maybe I would," he breathed against her lips, "If my lips weren't so busy."

Forgetting her confident disposition, Juvia's excitement took hold of her and she drew back to stare at him. He sunk beneath her, his back lowering against the edge of the bath. Clapping both of his palms against her back, she fell forward, both hands latching desperately onto the tub's edge on either side of his face. She blushed furiously above him.

"I do, ya know," he whispered, lifting one hand to brush strands of hair away from her face, "I love you, Juvia. I put you through a lot, being able to say it now feels..."

"Then show Juvia instead."

She didn't need to spell it out for him. With his eyes locked on hers, he slid both hands to her thighs, gripping the skin there as he spread her legs in preparation for the next step.

"Are you sure this is-"

"Juvia is sure. I want to be with you."

Positioning himself at her entrance, Gray allowed her a moment to mentally prepare before raising his hips, and, one inch at a time, becoming one with the woman he loved. Her arms gave way above him, causing her to drop against his chest. Burying her face against his shoulder, she heaved a deep sigh.

"Juvia?!"

When she raised her head to look at him, tears streamed down her face. But pain didn't flare in her eyes. There was a sense of euphoria about her that hadn't been there before.

"Juvia is... happy."

"Man, you scared the crap out of me!"

Her laughter brought their exchange of words to an immediate closure. The way her body trembled against him, the way it felt to be inside her. These feelings ignited within him. He took to thrusting his hips against her, his length delving deep inside her, urging cries from the beautiful woman above him. Clasping a hand over the back of her neck, Gray increased the rhythm of his thrusts, her voice breaking against his shoulder. He drowned in her pleasure-filled moans, basking in her ecstasy.

"Wait," the moment that word left her mouth Gray brought his movements to a halt, "Juvia wants to..."

"Are you sure you-"

Oh yeah, she could manage. He hadn't even finished his sentence before she'd forced herself into an upright position, rotating her hips to prepare for the next phase.

Resting his hands on her hips, he felt his whole body shudder as she raised herself. The rhythm she found was perfect and she proved once again that Gray Fullbuster had underestimated just how strong she could be. Her stamina was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity, but his ego had taken over. No way was he going to let this end quickly.

Her breasts lifted each time she made the plunge back into the water, they had a hypnotic effect on him. Rising to meet her, he slid one hand around her, the other grasping at her hip while his lips memorised the valley of her breasts. He kissed between them for a moment, pausing every now and then to release groans spurred on by her constant movements. If pleasure could kill - he'd be six feet under now.

Trailing kisses along her right breast, he lifted the hand on her hip to the other, kneading the skin there with his fingers. He kissed to the centre of her breast, dragging his tongue along the perimeter of her areola before closing his lips around her nipple. The sound that left her mouth this time was different than before. Louder, impatient. Her back arched against his arm, urging him to continue on with his assault, his thumb and index finger closing around the nipple opposite.

He'd never felt anything like this.

He could feel the heat between them building. Even as the water cooled around them, steam continued to rise, wiping out the message she'd written on the mirror earlier.

Not quite satisfied, he began to meet her movements with thrusts of his own, high-pitched moans erupting from her form. She trembled against him, the convulsions growing stronger the longer he matched her rhythm.

And then his name, a simple 'Gray', tore past her lips.

Throwing her head back, she came to an immediate halt, the look on her face bringing Gray's self control to a complete and utter stop. He picked up speed, memorising Juvia's insides with each thrust. And then he felt everything slip away, his heart stuttered, his sight growing foggy.

And he saw stars.

* * *

"Here, this should do."

Extending a large shirt towards her, Gray looked to Juvia, then to the half-open window where her eyes lingered. Sunlight filtered in through the opened curtains, a warm breeze slipping through the gap. She sat on the window seat, a towel clutched to her form. She'd been sitting there for a good ten minutes, certainly long enough for Gray to slip into a pair of pants.

"Juvia?"

Dropping the shirt into her lap, Gray waved a hand in front of her face, pulling the Water Mage free of her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. Juvia was lost in thought. Thank you, _Gray_."

She took the shirt, dropping the towel in order to slip the material over her head.

"You know," his eyes focused on where the hillside cut into the horizon, streaks of light bleeding out into the blue sky, "We can still go on our date."

Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward, pressing her palms against his chest.

"Really?"

He grinned.

"I'd like to see how the ocean matches up to the bath tub."

* * *

_And there you have it. My first piece of smut, if you can really call it that. I have a thing for describing naughty things instead of outright naming them. As if you couldn't tell. Haha, I hope this sufficed. I had a lot of hungry Gruvia fans to appease! Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
